Many prior art disclosures recite the-incorporation of materials such as gums, cellulosic fiber or protein into food products in a manner to either partially or fully replace fat. Among such prior art disclosures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,163 to Hutchinson et al.; 4,308,294 to Rispoli et al.; 4,734,287 to Singer et al.; and published EPO application 340,035 and published PCT application 89/01813 both to Chen et al.